


Always be Daddy's girl

by RoterTeufel11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian gets asked for love advice from his youngest daughter Eva. That makes him realize something about his daughters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always be Daddy's girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a video about Emma and Charming to the song “Daddy's girl“ (check it out on YouTube, it's so sweet).  
> That got me in the mood for a Daddy Killian story and a sweet blonde “mini-Emma“ (minus the eyes) to ask her daddy for love advice

Always be Daddy's girl

 

It was a Friday afternoon when Killian was putting the dishes from the dishwasher into the cupboards. He was glad he was so quick, so he would have enough time to prepare dinner before Emma came home from her shift at the station.

Luckily she was taking fewer shifts now that Dawn was working as David and Emma's deputy. He missed having his eldest daughter at home, who had moved out two years prior, but he was very happy to see more of his wife nowadays.

As he was pulling out ingredients from the fridge to start on dinner, his sixteen years old daughter Eva approached him.

"Daddy, do you have time to talk for a moment?" she asked. Eva was shyly looking down to her feet, her golden blonde hair cascading down and hiding her face from view.

Killian was a bit confused; his daughter was always happy and confident, but he knew the best way to get it out of her was to listen to what she wanted. So he guided her towards the living room and sat down with her on the couch.

"So, princess. Go ahead. Tell me what is troubling you." He insisted with a smile, though he was curious.

She nervously bit her lip, a habit she had inherited from her mother. Finally, her ocean blue eyes looked at him and he found fear and a bit of shame in them. Had she done something? However, she knew her father, so she should know that there was nothing in the world that he could stay mad at her about. This had to be really serious.

To encourage her, Killian gently rested his hand on her shoulder and nodded at her, signaling for her to start.

With a deep sigh, she started. "Well, you see… I need your advice. In…love things." She said in a weak and quiet voice.

Now he got nervous too. His girls might be independent, strong women like their mother, who didn't let any man tell them what to do. But for him they would always be his sweet little baby girls and the only men to compete over their affections were their brothers and grandfather. Unfortunately, that was not the reality anymore. Dawn had been quite active with boys since she was fourteen and now seemed to have a permanent boyfriend in Aurora's son Philipp.

And now, he would also lose his sweet innocent Eva to some boy.

"Princess, if you need advice with boys, maybe you should wait for your mother. I'm sure she could…" he began, but was interrupted by Eva.

She was very eager not to meet his gaze when she said: "Well, you see, I don't need advice with boys."

For a moment, he just sat there, trying to get the meaning of her words but failing. Then after a moment, realization hit him.

"Oh. Oh! So you don't need advice with boys. That's good. I'm actually relieved. Talking about boys would have been awkward." He said after a moment. Now he felt much better. Obviously, there was nothing bad going on. His daughter just felt unconfident about herself. But that could be fixed very easy.

"Really, you don't mind?" Eva asked confused. She had expected a whole different reaction. That made Killian a bit disappointed. He had always hoped his children would know he and Emma loved them more than anything no matter what they did. And this wasn't even some bad thing!

"Eva, please, why should I be mad? I'm surprised, I'll give you that. But nothing else. It doesn't matter what you do or who you love. You are who you are and you are perfect like that."

He wrapped his arm around his daughter, but she didn't really look calmed down. So there was certainly more.

"So you want advice on how to woo a woman. Unfortunately, there is no general solution to that. If you would tell me who you wanted to woo, I'm sure I could help you more properly." Killian explained. Now Eva blushed. So this would be the point she was really worried about.

"You see, daddy, it's not so easy. It's not just any girl. We are friends. And I'm not sure I want to ruin it. If I would lose her… that would be worse than loving her without her knowing. I can't lose her." She explained weakly, cuddling into his embrace so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes. "What should I do, daddy?"

Of course now he knew exactly who Eva was talking about. Eva's best friend, Josephine Mills. Regina and Robin's daughter.

What was it about those two families? Not only did Emma and Regina have Henry as their joined son, but Regina had also been married to Emma's grandfather Leopold.

And about nine years earlier, Josephine's older brother Tom had sex with Dawn. Both had assured everyone that there were no feelings between them. They both seemed to have found their true loves now. For Tom it was Elsa's only daughter Madeline and, for Dawn, it seemed to be Philipp. But Killian could never shake the feeling that there had been more feelings between the two than just being best friends and, as Emma called it, friends with benefits.

Killian cupped his daughters face in his hands and lifted her face up so she had to face him.

"Princess, I know one thing about friendship. If one of the friends is in love with the other, it is not really a friendship anymore. Now it makes sense why you were so rude to Josephine's boyfriend and spent so little time with her when she was dating him. You were jealous. And if you don't tell her how you feel about her, this will happen again. The pain will not weaken."

"But if I tell her, I'll lose her!" Eva protested.

"In a way, you already have. See, when I was courting your mother at the same time as Henry's father, Baelfire, I knew exactly that I could never stand by and watch them be happy together. I wanted your mother to be happy more than anything in the world, but I could never succeed in just being her friend. And believe me, I tried. But acting like I didn't love her with all my heart only brought me pain. It was as though she knew about my feelings. Maybe someone knowing and them ignoring is worse than uncertainty. But what if she settles down with someone and you find out that you could have been with her? You would regret it for the rest of your life. If she turns you down it will hurt badly, but if you don't, it will hurt you every single time you see her." Then, he gave her an encouraging grin. "And you being my charming, strong, lovely, deviously handsome daughter, how could she reject you?" Eva didn't look convinced.

"With mom, you knew she liked boys. It's not the same situation. I don't know if she is into girls."

"I wouldn't be worried about that." It came from Emma, who was standing at the door to the living room. "Sorry, I didn't want to eavesdrop on you."

"How long have you been standing there, mommy?" Eva asked, unsure again.

Emma joined them on the couch and sat down on her daughter's other side. "I just got in. But I was assuming something was up for a while now. Your sister told me she was worried about you when you stopped visiting Josie when she was dating that boy. And I got more suspicious when one day I walked in on you very loudly singing "Heartbreak Girl"."

"And you really think she likes me too?" Eva asked hopeful.

Emma just laughed. "Well, Regina told me Josie was heartbroken when you didn't visit her anymore. And your brother told me that he wouldn't be surprised if his two sisters started dating sooner or later, that he had to get used to that." Henry had just been teasing his sisters, of course. The yearning looks and dooey eyes from the other girl were not so subtle.

"So, I should take a shot and just tell her?" Eva asked insecure. Both her parents nodded at her.

A look of determination took over Eva's face. "Now, that is more like my little princess." Killian commented with a laugh.

…

The next day, Regina dropped Josephine off for a sleepover, like the girl did almost every weekend. Josie seemed to radiate happiness and was very determined to get to Eva's room as soon as possible. Regina just gave her daughter a questioning look, but said nothing.

As Josie rushed toward Eva's room, Killian stopped her. "Oh, Josephine, when you get in Eva's room, be so kind and leave the door open." Josie blushed deeply and just nodded, before she disappeared behind the said door.

Emma just laughed and said: "The only thing missing now is that you sit her down after dinner and ask her about her intentions with your daughter."

Now Regina looked even more confused.

Killian, on the other hand, only chuckled, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Swan, please. She is our daughter. With our strong headed daughters, I guess I was never really supposed to have that talk. Our daughters would never be taken away from us. Our daughters are the ones taking others away."

Now he faced Regina. "But I think after you have a talk with your daughter about her relationship with Eva, Robin should be the one sitting down with my daughter and asking her about her intentions."

Eva was quite mad at her father when Robin did exactly that a week later. She was mad at him, but he knew it wouldn't last long. It was not only that Killian could never stay mad at his daughters. His daughters could also not stay mad at him for too long.

As independent and strong headed as they were, they would always be daddy's girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, currently I'm a bit taken by this ship, which I like to call “next generation SwanQueen“. Let me know if you like it, then I might write more about the love of Eva Ruth Jones and Josephine Marian Mills (sorry, couldn't resist, but I think picking second names after a dead lover is okay, first name not so much)


End file.
